Victor Company
in Cocodrie, Louisiana. ]] Victor Company is a Black Ops unit that's prominently seen in Resistance 2. Victor Company was first seen when Maj. Richard Blake, India Eight-Two, and squad of Black Ops from their unit (consisting of Victor One and Victor Two) extracted Sgt. Nathan Hale from the suberbs of London, afterwards, they flew to Iceland for Hale's analysis. When they arrived at SRPA Station Igloo, it was under attack by the Chimera, as the Chimera were attempting to extract Daedalus. A goliath locked on to their VTOL and sent Victor One flying out to plummet to his death (respectively). The VTOL shortly crashed after, Victor Two is believed to have survived. Victor Company joined Sentinel Team Echo, and Oscar Company two years later during the attack on Orick, California. Around 50 soldiers (10 squads presumably), were led by Lt. Nathan Hale (and Victor One, now replaced) through gray territory on May 15th, 1953. The other half of the company was led by Victor Three. As Hale's convoy drove through Orick, following the battleship that was retreating, they found the remains of Oscar Company whom had came earlier. Not too long after, they were ambushed by hybrids, patrol drones, and chameleons. Victor One and all the others were killed, Hale continued without them. Victor Three however, found the battleship, and told Command it's co-ordinance. Hale, and Echo Team regrouped and hijacked a Chimeran Shuttle as Victor Three and his team covered him. Echo ended up taking out the battleship, but Oscar Company was killed, and Victor Company suffered heavy casualties. Victor Four later extracted Lt. Nathan Hale after Echo and him destroyed the battleship, Hale told the pilot to bring them to SRPA Station Genesis in Bryce Canyon, Utah. Hale led Victor Four and the others through the canyon to find Dr. Fyodor Malikov after it had been attacked by the Chimera. They recieved an emergency signal from X-Ray Twelve and came to their aid. Hale and Victor Four decided to flank the Chmera they were fighting on the the other side of the bridge, well the other four in the squad stayed to help X-Ray Twelve. Victor Four was killed, but Hale managed to make it to the other side and kill the remaining Chimera. The four remaining members of the squad preceded with Hale to find Malikov. They were attacked by The Swarm not too long after and died, Hale continued onwards and found Malikov. On May 16th, 1953, Victor Company participated in the attack on the Chicago Tower. They fought stalkers, attack drones, ravagers, advanced hybrids, and hybrids in the streets with Lt. Nathan Hale's help. Victor Two led Victor Company after Victor One had died. After killing off most of the Chimera in the streets, Victor Company took to the rooftops and fought the Leviathan. The Leviathan was killed, but Victor Company again, suffered heavy casualties. Sometime before June 26th, it was possible that Victor Company was posted in the LDP and most likely suffered heavy casualties leaving around 10 men by the time of Operation: Black Eden. On June 26th, Victor Company joined Operation: Black Eden with Maj. Richard Blake, Lt. Nathan Hale, Cpl. Joseph Evan Capelli, X-Ray Squad, and some other Black Ops soldiers. After Blake and X-Ray Squad went MIA, Victor Company (reduced to about 10 soldiers now) recovered the fission bomb and a Chimeran hornet. Capelli and Hale met up with them and Capelli took off in the hornet with the bomb. Hale and Victor Company fought incoming Chimeran forces as Capelli took off, they successfully defeated the attacking Chimera and Hale left them to find Blake. Victor Company (what was left of it) participated in the failed attack on the New York Tower. It's believed this is where the final soldiers from Victor Company were killed (including Sgt. Mathison).Fall Back Known Victor Company members *Victor One (K.I.A.) *Victor Two *Victor Three *Victor Four (K.I.A.) *Victor Nine (K.I.A.) *Victor Thirteen *Victor Twenty *Sergeant Mathison (Presumably K.I.A.) Sources Category:SRPA Category:Black Ops